


La Mémoire du corps

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family, Friendship, Memory Loss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Même lorsqu'elle voyait sa soeur sourire à Robin sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Elle devait sourire, alors que son coeur était prêt à se briser." /SPOILER sur l'annexe 20/
Relationships: Emerina | Emmeryn/My Unit | Reflet | Robin





	La Mémoire du corps

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Fire Emblem_ appartient à Nintendo©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 23 décembre 2013.

Ils avaient retrouvé Emmerynn. Après un combat acharné, ils avaient réussi à la sauver et à la garder à leurs côtés. Mais les choses étaient bien différentes désormais… Ce n'était plus cette reine capable de rallier les peuples, mais une femme brisée, perdue, une femme qui n'avait aucun souvenir sur sa vie passée. Ils avaient retrouvé le corps d'Emmerynn, mais ils avaient sans doute perdu son esprit. Oh, elle était aussi gentille et douce qu'auparavant… Mais elle ne se souvenait de rien, si ce n'était Daraen. Elle avait oublié tout le reste, même sa propre famille. Pire encore, elle semblait éviter Chrom et Lissa, et ne rester qu'auprès de Daraen.

C'était terriblement douloureux à vivre, en particulier pour la princesse Lissa, qui l'avait toujours admirée et avait toujours cherché à lui ressembler… Parce qu'à présent, il ne lui restait rien à quoi s'accrocher. Elle en venait parfois à regretter que sa soeur ne soit pas morte, et se sentait terriblement mal pour cela. Mais, morte, le souvenir d'Emmerynn lui permettait de tenir et de chercher à se surpasser. Alors que celle qui était en face d'eux était Emmerynn sans réellement l'être : sa soeur était bien en face d'elle, et en même temps elle était partie définitivement. Difficile de se placer par rapport à cela… Et elle devait garder la face, continuer à sourire, à prétendre que tout allait bien.

Même lorsqu'elle voyait sa soeur sourire à Daraen sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Elle devait sourire, alors que son coeur était prêt à se briser.

Les souvenirs de sa soeur avaient disparu. Et avec elle une partie de son identité.

Un événement changea les choses. Et pourtant, tout avait commencé comme les autres jours. Encore une fois, Emmerynn avait passé la journée à discuter avec Daraen, souriant comme elle ne le faisait plus avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Lissa l'avait vu bien sûr, en sortant de son entraînement.

Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes davantage, elle était partie en courant, faisant semblant de ne pas voir Emmerynn, faisant semblant de ne voir personne. Mais en fermant ainsi les yeux pour ne pas voir les choses, elle avait fini par trébucher bêtement, sur un petit caillou, d'une manière indigne, comme Sumia… C'était humiliant, vraiment. Elle entendait presque des milliers de rires autour d'elle.

Mais rien. Rien du tout. Relevant la tête, elle n'aperçut que le sourire de Emmerynn, qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Lissa accepta avec plaisir et une vague incrédulité, et sa soeur épousseta les vêtements couverts de poussière de la jeune princesse, en lui disant de faire attention avec un doux sourire. Puis, chose étrange, elle lui fit une pichenette sur le front en riant, avant de repartir rejoindre Daraen. Lissa, elle, ne bougeait plus, stupéfaite.

Ce geste, Emmerynn avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois que Lissa avait fait une bêtise et que sa grande soeur cherchait à la consoler. C'était un jeu, un signe entre les deux soeurs. Un moyen de dire « ne t'inquiète pas, je te pardonne et veille sur toi ».  
L'esprit d'Emmerynn ne se souvenait peut-être pas de tout, mais son corps, lui, n'avait rien oublié.


End file.
